Podróże Gulliwera/Część III/Rozdział pierwszy
Gulliwer rozpoczyna trzecią podróż. Złapany przez rozbójników morskich. Złośliwość jednego Holandczyka. Dostaje się do Laputy. Ledwie dni dziesięć zabawiłem w domu, gdy odwiedził mnie kapitan William Robinson z Kornwalii, dowódca statku "Dobra Nadzieja", o ładunku trzystu beczek. Byłem ja kiedyś chirurgiem na innym statku, który w czwartej części ładunku do niego należał, i odprawiłem z nim podróż do Lewantu. Obchodził się ze mną nie jak z podwładnym, ale jak z własnym bratem. Dowiedziawszy się o moim przybyciu przyszedł do mnie jedynie dla okazania mi, jakem się domyślał, swojej życzliwości, gdyż mówił tylko o rzeczach po długim niewidzeniu przyjaciela zwyczajnych. Lecz później odwiedzał mnie bardzo często, cieszył się mocno z pomyślnego stanu mego zdrowia i pytał, czylim na zawsze postanowił zostać w domu. Powiedział, że myślał jechać do Indii Wschodnich i że się spodziewał we dwa miesiące ruszyć w tę podróż. Wmówił przy tym we mnie, że miałby za wielkie ukontentowanie, gdybym chciał zostać chirurgiem na jego statku, że miałbym pod sobą innego chirurga i dwóch chłopców, że mi wyznaczy podwójną płacę i że doświadczywszy, iż się prawie równie jak i on znam na morzu, przyrzeka obchodzić się ze mną, jakbym był współdowódcą statku. Na koniec tyle mi naświadczył grzeczności i tak mi się zdał człowiekiem poczciwym, że mając, mimo doznanych nieszczęśliwości, ciągle wielką ochotę oglądania świata, dałem się namówić. Jedyna trudność była dostać zezwolenie mojej żony, lecz ona w końcu na to przystała, zapewne mając przed oczyma pożytki, które stąd dla dzieci mogły wyniknąć. Wyszliśmy pod żagle dnia piątego sierpnia roku 1706 i przybyliśmy do fortecy Świętego Jerzego dnia jedenastego kwietnia roku 1707. Tam bawiliśmy przez trzy tygodnie dla poratowania zdrowia naszych ludzi, z których większa część chorowała. Stamtąd udaliśmy się ku Tonkinowi, gdzie kapitan nasz myślał zatrzymać się czas niejaki, ponieważ towary, których nakupić pragnął, nie mogły mu być dostarczone prędzej jak w kilka miesięcy. Ażeby sobie koszt tego opóźnienia wynagrodzić, kupił jeden statek naładowany różnymi towarami, którymi pospolicie mieszkańcy Tonkinu z pobliskimi wyspami handlują, i wsadziwszy na ten mały statek ludzi czternastu, między którymi trzech było tamtejszych rodaków, postawił mnie nad nimi kapitanem, dając mi moc na czas, przez który sam interesa swoje w Tonkinie miał sprawiać. Nie minęły trzy dni od naszego puszczenia się na morze, jak za powstaniem wielkiej nawałnicy pędzeni byliśmy przez dni pięć między wschód i północ, a potem na wschód. Czas nieco się wypogodził, ale wiatr zachodni zawsze wiał mocno. Dnia dziesiątego dwóch rozbójników morskich na nas napadło i wkrótce nas złapali, gdyż statek nasz był tak obciążony, że niepodobna nam było ani uciekać, ani też się bronić. Rozbójnicy i ich majtkowie z zapalczywością wpadli na nasz statek, lecz znalazłszy nas wszystkich pokornie na ziemi leżących (co ja pierwej jeszcze rozkazałem), poprzestali na powiązaniu nas i przydaniu nam straży, a potem zaczęli plądrować nasz statek. Postrzegłem miedzy nimi jednego Holandczyka, który zdał się mieć jakąś władzę, choć nie był komendantem żadnego z ich statków. Poznał po naszych twarzach, żeśmy Anglicy, i zapowiedział, szwargocąc w swoim języku, że nas wszystkich powiążą plecami do siebie i w morze wrzucą. Znając dość dobrze język holenderski powiedziałem mu, kim byliśmy, i błagałem, ażeby za nas, jako chrześcijan i protestantów, swoich sąsiadów i sprzymierzeńców, raczył wstawić się do kapitanów. Moje słowa bardziej go jeszcze rozjątrzyły, podwoił swoje groźby i obróciwszy się do swych towarzyszy mówił do nich językiem japońskim, często powtarzając słowo christianos. Większy tych rozbójników statek był pod komendą jednego kapitana Japończyka, który trochę mówił po holendersku. Przystąpiwszy do mnie po różnych zapytaniach, na które mu z największą odpowiedziałem pokorą, upewnił mnie, że nam nie będzie odebrane życie. Uczyniłem mu jak najuniżeńszy ukłon i — obróciwszy się natenczas do Holandczyka — rzekłem mu, iż przykro mi bardzo więcej widzieć ludzkości w bałwochwalcy niżeli w chrześcijaninie. Ale wkrótce żałowałem tych słów nieroztropnych, ponieważ ten nędzny potępieniec, gdy nie mógł namówić dwóch kapitanów do wrzucenia mnie w morze (na co oni przystać nie chcieli z przyczyny danego słowa), wymógł na nich, że srożej jeszcze ze mną postąpiono, niż gdyby mi życie odebrali. Rozdzielili moich ludzi na dwa statki pirackie, żadnego nie zostawiwszy na pokładzie, na który przysłali swoich ludzi. Co do mnie, uchwalili puścić mnie na los szczęścia w czółnie małym o dwóch wiosłach i jednym żaglu, z żywnością na dni cztery. Kapitan Japończyk podwoił ją dla mnie z własnych zapasów i nie pozwolił mnie oszukać. Wstąpiłem więc w czółno, gdy tymczasem dziki Holandczyk, stojąc na pokładzie, okładał mnie obelżywościami i przekleństwami, jakich tylko jego język mógł mu dostarczyć. Godzinę pierwej, nim nas rozbójnicy napadli, znalazłem z mojej kalkulacji, żeśmy się znajdowali pod czterdziestym szóstym stopniem szerokości południowej, a sto osiemdziesiątym trzecim — długości. Oddaliwszy się nieco, postrzegłem przez lunetę wiele wysp między południem i zachodem. Wtenczas, mając wiatr pomyślny, podniosłem żagiel, chcąc do najbliższej zawinąć, czego w trzy godziny z wielką trudnością dokazałem. Wyspa ta była całkiem skalista. Znalazłszy jednak wiele jaj ptasich, skrzesałem ognia i roznieciłem go z wrzosu i z sitowia morskiego, ugotowałem jaja, które tego dnia były moim pokarmem, ponieważ ile możności, wszelkimi sposobami chciałem żywność moją oszczędzać. Przepędziłem tę noc pod skałą, gdzie nasławszy wrzosu spałem dosyć dobrze. Nazajutrz udałem się do drugiej wyspy, stamtąd do trzeciej i do czwartej, czasem używając wiosła, czasem żagla. Lecz żebym mego czytelnika nie nudził, powiem mu tylko, iż dnia piątego zawinąłem do ostatniej wyspy, która leżała na południowy wschód od poprzedniej. Była ona dalej, niż mi się zdawało, i ledwiem mógł do niej w pięć godzin dopłynąć. Musiałem ją naokoło objechać, nim znalazłem miejsce, w którym by można zawinąć do lądu. Wysiadłszy w małej zatoce, trzy razy od mego czółna szerszej, znalazłem, że cała wyspa była skałą, tylko gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się miejsca, na których rosła trawa i zioła arcywonne. Wziąłem trochę żywności i nieco posiliwszy się, resztę złożyłem w jednej z jaskiń, których tam było dosyć. Nazbierałem jaj, narwałem sitowia morskiego i ziół suchych, aby nazajutrz roznieciwszy ogień ugotować jaja, gdyż miałem przy sobie krzesiwo, hubkę i szkło palące. Przepędziłem noc całą w jaskini, gdzie złożyłem moją żywność, i spałem na tych ziołach, które na ogień były przygotowane. Mało spałem, będąc bardziej jeszcze niespokojny niż utrudzony. Uważałem, że niepodobna było nie umrzeć w tak nędznym miejscu i że najnędzniejszy koniec mnie czeka. Tak zostałem tymi myślami skołatany, że mi nawet wstawać było ciężko; nim przyszedłszy do sił wyszedłem z jaskini, już było blisko południa. Czas był piękny, a słońce tak dogrzewało, że musiałem twarz odwrócić. Ale nagle zachmurzyło się, innym jednak sposobem, niż kiedy słońce za chmurę zajdzie. Spojrzałem na słońce i zobaczyłem jakąś wielką machinę nieprzezroczystą między mną i słońcem, która, zdało mi się, w tę i ową stronę się ruszała. Machina ta, zawieszona na jakie mil dwie w górze, zasłaniała mi słońce przez sześć lub siedem minut. Nie spostrzegłem jednak, ażeby powietrze było zimniejsze i niebo ciemniejsze, niż gdybym się znajdował w cieniu wielkiej góry. Gdy ta machina spuściła się bliżej ku miejscu, gdzie stałem, zdała mi się być z materii twardej, z gładkim i płaskim spodem, który przez odbijające od niego z morza promienie słoneczne przepysznie się świecił. Zatrzymałem się na jednym wzgórku, o jakie dwieście kroków od brzegu, i widziałem, że się ta machina równolegle do mnie spuszczała i jakby na milę zbliżyła. Naówczas wziąwszy teleskop postrzegłem mnóstwo ludzi uwijających się po jej spadzistych brzegach, nie mogłem jednak dostrzec, co by robili. Przyrodzona miłość życia wznieciła w sercu moim niejakie uczucia radości i nadziei, że przypadek ten wyratuje mnie może z tak smutnego położenia. Ale trudno, żeby czytelnik pojął, w jakie wpadłem podziwianie widząc wyspę napowietrzną, zamieszkaną przez ludzi, którzy (jak się zdawało)mogą nią w górę lub na dół kierować i podług upodobania swego jeździć nią w powietrzu. Lecz nie znajdując się naówczas w stanie filozofowania nad tym tak dziwnym przypadkiem, uważałem tylko, w którą stronę obróci się ta wyspa, ponieważ zdało mi się, że się w biegu przez niejaki czas zatrzymała. Niedługo potem zaczęła się zbliżać ku mnie, że już dobrze widzi ałem na niej ganki i gdzieniegdzie schody dla komunikacji jednych z drugimi. Na najniższym ganku widziałem wielu ludzi łowiących wędką ptaki, drugich zaś, co się na to patrzyli. Dawałem im znaki czapką (kapelusz mój już dawno był zużyty), powiewałem chustką, a gdy się jeszcze bardziej zbliżyli, wołałem ze wszystkich sił i postrzegłem, że na brzeg naprzeciwko mnie mnóstwo ludu wyległo. Poznałem po nich, że mnie postrzegli, chociaż nic mi nie odpowiadali. Ujrzałem naówczas pięciu lub sześciu ludzi szybko idących ku wierzchołkowi wyspy i pomyślałem, że wysłano ich do jakiejś osoby mającej zwierzchność, dla wzięcia od niej rozkazu, co w tej okoliczności uczynić. Powiększał się tłum ludu, a w mniej jak pół godziny wyspa tak się zbliżyła, że najniższy ganek był nie dalej ode mnie nad sto kroków. Wtenczas zacząłem w różnych postaciach okazywać najwyższe prośby z największą uniżonością i pokorą, ale żadnej odpowiedzi nie odebrałem. Ci, co byli najbliżej mnie, sądząc z ich odzienia, zdawali się być osobami znakomitymi. Rozmawiali ze sobą poważnie, często na mnie spoglądając. Na koniec jeden z nich odezwał się do mnie językiem gładkim, jasnym i bardzo przyjemnym, którego brzmienie było do włoskiego podobne. Ja też odpowiedziałem po włosku, myśląc, że głos i ton języka tego milszy ich uszom będzie niż jakikolwiek inny. Chociaż to wszystko było daremne, bo zrozumieć się wcale nie mogliśmy, poznano jednak, że w nieszczęśliwym znajduję się położeniu, i dano mi znak, żebym zstąpił ze skały i szedł ku brzegowi, co natychmiast uczyniłem, a wtenczas gdy się wyspa zniżyła do odpowiedniej wysokości, z najniższego ganku spuszczono łańcuch z przywiązanym na końcu krzesełkiem, na którym usiadłszy, w jednej chwili za pomocą kafara zostałem na wyspę wyciągnięty. Podróże Gulliwera 03 01